Windows 7
Windows 7 is one of the competitors on the object reality show called Object Invasion. He competed on the Steaming Sandstorms of Rage before being eliminated in "The Crate Outdoors". Personality He's pretty smirky. He had weird character development in Blending the Consequences, he was a pretty random person. After episode 1, he became like a regular person. Appearance He looks like the Start button from Windows Vista. Changes Episode's 2 He has a gradient in the 4 flags, the outline has a gradient at the bottom and the base of the button has a gradient (Frost to Navy) Episode 3 The outline isn't gradiented, the 4 flags no longer have a gradient anymore, instead they have a shine mainly in the center and the 4 flags are darker. Episode 4 The 4 flags became lighter. Episode 5 The 4 flags outlines are thinner and the shine became smaller Episode 6 His design was changed, with him having a gradient (dark to light blue), the 4 flags turned lighter, he has a shine at the top right and a larger shine which goes to the near bottom left. Episode 7 His design lost the gradient and was replaced with a huge shade in the middle. The Flags had deeper outlines and is overall slightly darker. Episode 8 Windows 7's design became a more brighter blue and the 4 flags has a deeper and brighter shade of colour. The flag outlines became thicker as well. Grassy In Blending the Consequences, he wasn't seen much and was put as a random character. He got placed onto the MLG gangsters (now called Steaming Sandstorms of Rage). In Don't Strike, Spare My Life, Windows 7 and his team were up for elimination and was safe before the bottom two. He got a strike in the bowling challenge. In Chilled to the Bone, He was chosen to compete in the racing challenge but was the first one out because Slingshot hit his car. In Never the Same, Windows 7's team was up for elimination again and he was safe. He and the Steaming Sandstorms of Rage went down the sewers to go save Lego and got captured in the giant cage along with the Mindless Mutated Mangos. In the end when Phone fell into the Volcano, Windows 7 stated that phone was electric and was using all his energy to erupt the volcano. In Snow More Puns, (write your paragraph here) In The Crate Outdoors, (write your paragraph here) Gallery Object_Invasion_Reloaded_-_Windows_7_Pose_by_ObjectIncasion65.png Windows 7 episode 6 body.png New Windows 7.svg Screen Shot 2018-11-17 at 10.12.43 AM.png|Windows 7 in episode 6 Screen Shot 2018-11-15 at 7.52.23 PM.png Windows 7 Episode 7.png Windows 7 episode 8.png Windows 7 OI 7 rig .png Windows 7 OI 6.png Windows 7 OI 1 BETA.png Windows 7 OI 7 BETA.png Windows 7 OI 7.png Trivia *He is actually the start button from Windows Vista, so it makes his name technically incorrect. Category:Characters in Object Invasion Category:Contestants Category:Arms and Legs Category:Steaming Sandstorms of Rage Category:Eliminated Category:Males